


Snug Asleep

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, edgeplay if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Steve knew she needed to sleep, but sometimes he just can’t help himself.





	Snug Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from. Maybe it’s the leftover frustration from Endgame, or whatever. But I wrote it. It’s filthy. Let’s just call it what it is. Steve’s a tease in this. Enjoy!!

Gentle strokes were brushed against her skin, mindlessly tracing shapes that triggered her to stir. A familiar and comforting warmth surrounded her, curling around her back and holding her tightly against a broad chest. Slow open mouth kisses on her shoulder and down her back woke her in a haze, the soft rumble from his chest told her he knew she was slowly coming to.

Y/N responded with a breathy sigh and a sleepy curl of her lips, more than content to simply lie in his arms for a little longer. It wasn’t often she would wake to his caresses; he was a man that never seemed to stop long enough for these quiet moments, and she was going to savor every second. Steve brushed her hair aside and tenderly slid his lips along her nape, his beard rubbing against her neck.

“Baby girl.” He whispered against her skin. Y/N hummed, keep her eyes shut as she chased her dreams. Steve chuckled low in his throat, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine. He wrapped her up tighter in his hold and pressed his hips against her backside. Even in her haze, she could feel his need, hard and hot pressed between her cheeks. He groaned low and unhurriedly rolled his hips, rutting up against her. He whispers her name once again, trailing his fingers down her front. Her breath hitched when his fingers palmed her breast and tugged at her nipples. “You gonna wake up anytime soon?”

Y/N giggled and stretch against him with a sluggish yawn. Steve groaned when she rolled her hips back against him. His free hand grabbed her hips, stilling her teasing with an iron grip. She hid her smirk by tucking her arm under her head and buried her face in the crook her elbow.

“No, I’m still pretty tired from last night.” Y/N mumbled against her arm. Steve quirked a brow, a smug smirk spreading on his face.

“Oh yeah? That’s too bad.” He sighed, his fingers beginning to massage her hip. “I was hoping we could have a second round before I had to get up for the day.”

Y/N shot a glance at the clock on their bedside table, squinting in the still dark room at the time.

“Steve, it’s 5:30 in the morning. Besides, it wouldn’t be a second round, more like a fourth.” Y/N sighed and settled her head back on the pillows. She could feel the pleasant ache from last night between her legs. She couldn’t possibly be ready for another round yet. Nevertheless, she could feel her traitorous body reacting to him pressed up against her, unconsciously rubbing back against him. Worst was, she knew that Steve was well aware of his hold on her.

Ignoring her grumbles, Steve returned to peppering open-mouthed kisses along her body, making sure to drag his beard and lips against her skin. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together, the burn sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. Already she could feel herself dripping down her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat when he slid a hand between her legs and dipped his fingers to her core. A moan bubbled up his throat.

“You’re soaking.” He purred. His fingers expertly rolled her clit between his forefinger and thumb before sliding down to her entrance. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Y/N gasped when he slipped two fingers inside her. He wasted no time hooking his fingers, expertly rubbing against the buddle of nerves inside her. She moaned deeply and pressed her thighs together, trapping his hand in place. Y/N whimpered his name, gasping and pleading as she rolled against his hands. It was too much, it was always too much with him. Steve snickered and quickly withdrew his fingers despite her resistance to let her free. 

“Thought you wanted to sleep more.” He mocked over her needy whine. “What? You want this?”

He hitched her leg up over his hip, opening her up to drag his cock against her center. Y/N threw her head back and moaned, desperately rolling her hips back for more friction. Steve chuckled darkly at her feeble attempts, taking time to rub her along his full length, coating his length with her slickness. He pressed against her entrance, making sure to add enough force to tease, but not to give her what she desperately wanted. He paused, soaking in her whimpers. 

Y/N hated that she loved it when he did this to her. He’d sit there and tease her until she’d gone mad with desperation. He got off of watching her writhe underneath him, a twisted part of him that would only come up when he had her at his mercy. Patience was his strong point, but for her, it was the furthest things from her mind. She had hoped he would be merciless despite that. Y/N rolled her head back, her mouth falling open to beg him to move. Steve didn’t let the words fall from her lip, a wicked glint in his eyes was all her warning before he surged forward.

A strangled gasp slipped from Y/N, the breath catching her lungs. He was big, so wonderfully big and stretched her deliciously full. Steve bit down a groan, her warmth wrapping snuggly around him. He sighed and settled a hand on her hip.

Y/N wanted him to move, she was desperate for the friction. Yet it never came. Instead, he stilled her hips with a firm grip and a reprimanding tut when she moved.

“Oh, that’s right. You’re tired.” He sang against her ear. “Well, I’ve done all this work, and it’s nice and warm. Might as well keep it here.”

Y/N’s jaw dropped, her brain struggling to catch up with what he was implying. She turned to argue, but he held fast, keeping her from rolling out of his grip by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. She couldn’t even move her hips if she wanted, trapped against the massive super soldier.

“Go to sleep sweetheart.” He whispered gently. “I’ll be here when you wake.”

Everything in her was desperate to argue, to demand he finished what he started. She was wired, her body aching for relief and tears started to well in her eyes. She was tired and desperate to come, but she also knew when Steve had his mind made up, there would be very little that could sway him. Begrudgingly willing herself to relax, Y/N tried to ignore the weight of him inside her, the stretch that teased her with each steady inhale and exhale he took. She clenched her eyes shut and attempted to calm her nerves enough to fall back asleep.

“Sweet dreams, baby girl.” Steve breathed hotly against her ear. Y/N bit her lip and wished her body would stop, but it was pointless. Steve knew the power he had over her. Smirking widely, Steve settled back against the pillows, making a show of wrapping the comforter back around their bodies.

At some point, she must have fallen asleep despite how edgy she had been. Steve’s thick arm was wrapped tightly around her, holding her tightly against his chest. She hummed softly, curling back against him sleepily. He grunted and softly rolled his hips against her.

Y/N’s breath caught in her throat, his length still buried deep and snuggly inside her. The serum was most likely the only reason why he was still hard after the few hours. She felt a shiver run up her back, her lips parting in a sigh as he continued his gentle rut up against her. She felt him begin pressing open mouth kisses up and down her neck, taking time to shower affection to any part of skin he could. The tender caress and gentle rock of his hips was oddly enough to lull her back to sleep, her body going lax in his grip.

Steve didn’t like that. He let out a huff, finding it rather irritating that she was able to fall back asleep, despite the position they were in. Admittedly, Steve fell asleep shortly after Y/N and had only just woken up with his blood pounding in his veins. The teasing he did early to Y/N backfired and now he was feeling the effects of waiting tenfold. He grits his teeth when she fluttered around him and let out a breathy moan. He took one glance at the clock and decided that she had enough sleep.

Steve reached down and hooked Y/N’s leg over his hip and was surprised she didn’t even stir. There’s going to be none of that, he thought smugly. Taking hold of her hip with one hand, grabbing one of her breasts with the other wrapped under her, Steve pulled his hips back and paused. Y/N’s face scrunched, suddenly feeling empty. The sight of her reacting in her sleep was enough to push Steve over the edge. He grinned wide and snapped his hips forward.

Y/N’s eyes flew open, a startled cry exploding from her lips. Steve chuckled darkly and ran his lip along her ear.

“Time to get up.” He whispered hotly. Y/N had little time to brace herself before she found herself on her stomach and her hips pulled up in the air. Steve folded over on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his body as he began a brutal pace, all the pent-up energy and the desperation seeped into his mind and controlled his thrusts.

The sound of skin slapping and Y/N’s breathless moans filled the room. Y/N scrambled to find purchase, digging her nails into the sheets. Steve bit his lip as he slammed into her, his own grunts echoing Y/N’s. He was desperate, needing to feel her tighten around him like a vice and scream his name. His brain was telling him to mark, to claim, and he was more than willing to listen.

“Fuck, baby girl.” He groaned. “I can feel you getting close. You gonna be a good girl and cum for me?”

Y/N nodded vigorously against the sheets. Tears started to prick the corners of her eyes and she could feel the coil inside her tightening. He always filled her so perfectly, rubbing along the spots inside her that made her forget how to breathe. He smirked and sat back, sliding a hand to her lower back to hold her place. He groaned at the sight of him pulling out, covered in her slick before he thrust back inside to bottom out in her wet heat. He could watch that all day. 

“Shit-Steve please!” Y/N pleaded. Steve hummed low and reached around to between her legs, his fingers finding her clit. She cried out when he began rubbing circles, bringing her further along. He leaned back down and nipped at her shoulder. The sting sent a zing down her back to her core and her insides tightened around him.

“Come on, Y/N.” He purred. “Cum for me.”

Three little words was all she needed. The coil snapped inside her, a silent scream catching in her throat. Y/N’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as her orgasm washing over. Steve groaned when she spasmed around him, tightening to the point where he could hardly move. He snapped his hips once, twice and finally three more times with gritted teeth before he exploded inside her.

Y/N felt him pulse inside her as she came down from her high, moaning low as he flooded her insides. Panting heavily and body trembling, Steve had to catch himself before he collapsed on top of her. He wrapped her up in his arms once again, pressing her back against his sweat-slicked chest before laying them on their side. All while keeping himself securely inside her, not wanting to waste a drop.

Possibly later, he’d clean her up by lapping at her folds until he was sure she was thoroughly cleaned inside and out. For now, he held her close until their hearts calmed, his length still snuggly inside her fluttering heart. He slid his eyes closed and let out a content sigh into her neck. Y/N giggled softly. Steve always knew how to get his way, one way or another. 


End file.
